Every Single Year
by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber
Summary: A cute oneshot of a normal New Year's Eve for the Titans. Explosions, kisses,and everything else wanted in the perfect holiday. BBxRae.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

Every Single Year

Every single year she's pushed him out a window. Or threw a chair at him. Or a book. Or any other solid piece in existence that she had. And a glass of water, once.

But this time, he wouldn't let her say no. No possible way could she decline (quite violently) for eight years in a row. Right?

Beast Boy picked up the plant and played with it in his fingers, tossing it back and forth so many times he got dizzy. He was clean, and brushed his teeth 14 times to get the smell of tofu out – mostly. Raven _was_ pretty easily irritated. Sure, the first couple years were just teasing, but what now? He kind of liked her, no, he _like_ liked her. Ugh!

He groaned, and flopped over onto his back. The wilted mistletoe had failed a week ago, with Raven slamming the door in his face, saying, "It didn't work five years ago, Beast Boy. Do you really still have hope?"

He'd laughed, like he always did, and walked away. Well, what was he supposed to do?

"Nnnnnyyyeeeeeaaaaaaahh!" He moaned into his pillow and flicked the plant under his bed to rot with all its brothers from past, failed years. Beast Boy lifted his head up, glancing at the clock. 11:13. Roughly 45 minutes until his doom. Just great.

But BB was never like this. Grinning, he got up and sauntered out the door. Maybe he could help Cy finish his yearly 'Fireworks Extravaganza'. Yeah, the two things that always made him feel better – his best friend and explosions.

"Hey, dude!"

Cyborg looked up from the 44 ounces of lithium carbonate he was trying to set up. "BB! Ready to blow stuff up, man?"

"You bet!"

The entire room was covered ceiling to floor with bottles, boxes, and empty paint buckets filled with explosives and metal salts. Different firework shells littered the ground, and the ceilings were covered in burned marks from various accidents, including a bare spot in the exact shape and size of Cyborg on the wall. Cy himself was coated in black soot and powder, but was grinning like he'd just broken the world record of amount of barbeque eaten in one minute. But that happened last week.

"You think you can help me with the barium chloride?"

"Yup."

"And the mixture of strontium and copper compounds?"

"Er . . . okay."

. . .

"Hey, Beast Boy?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You're not doing anything."

"Oh." Beast Boy was staring at the multitude of dangerous powder. "Which one's the brony-barry-chlorium, uh, thing?"

Cy sighed. "How about you just do your own thing until midnight? I'm almost done anyway."

Hanging his head, BB slumped out of the room. "Sure."

11:18

_Maybe I'll just go hang with Robin. _Beast Boy thought, heading to the main room. The doors opened with a swish, and he saw Robin fiddling with a briefcase and speaking quietly into a cell phone.

"Hey, Rob."

Robin jumped eight inches, and dropped the briefcase, which landed promptly on the ground and snapped itself shut.

"Oh. Uh, hey . . . Beast Boy."

They stood/sat there awkwardly for a while, just staring at each other.

"I, uh . . . I guess I'll go then, huh?" And he was gone.

11:22

Beast Boy dragged himself down various halls, searching for the one other person who might possibly want to talk to him. She was in her room, and his arm felt like lead when he raised it up to knock on the door.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, friend Beast Boy?" The Tamaranian's bubbly voice reached out to him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, of course my friend! You know, friend Raven was in here only minutes before you! She left to go to her room and do the reading when I offered to do the painting of the nails with her. Do you wish to come in?" She opened the door, holding Silkie in her arms, her smile as bright as the sun.

"Uh, sure?"

"Oh, come in, come in! You may want to watch where you step, earlier Silkie knocked over a bowl of Zorka berries from my home planet. Do you wish to make merry with me on your very loud Earth holiday? What is it you call it, 'New Year'?"

"Uh, yeah, Star. New Year's Eve." BB stared at her room. Always impeccably clean, the pink walls, floor and furniture almost hurt his eyes. A bright purple stain sat on the floor from the spilled berries. Starfire grinned at him, her hair shiny and red as ever. Silkie growled friendly-ly, and smiled at him. Several bottles of nail polish stared back at him from the ground.

"Would you like to taste my favorite holiday food from my home planet? It is called Glosbork, made with the golden Grimbkeb fish in the Flexwon River! Or perhaps you would enjoy the painting of the toe nails?" Star looked at him hopefully. The mess on the pie pan was glowing a funny orange color, not to mention it looked like a dead possum that got stuck in super glue and stuffed into an oven with a handful of glitter. And got run over.

With an eighteen wheeler.

"Uh . . . actually, I can't now. Um, gotta go Star!" Beast Boy began walking backwards, but slipped, tripping out of the door which slammed shut.

Well, make note to never go into Star's room during the holidays.

11:30

"Whoa, Cy, how'd you manage this?"

"DUDE! That one looks like me!"

"How beautiful, my friends! I am elated to spend this celebration of a New Year with you all!"

"Cool."

Long story short, the fireworks were awesome.

Raven was sitting in her bedroom, reading, when BB found her.

"What is it _now,_ Beast Boy?" She looked up to see him grinning at her from not even a meter away.

"Happy New Year, Raven!" He held up a piece of mistletoe. "You know that thing people do at midnight on New Year's Eve? Well, you've got about 30 seconds for this once in a lifetime chance!"

"Beast Boy, this 'once in a lifetime' chance has been given to me twice every year for the past eight years. That means, 16 times in a lifetime. Counting last week, 17. And today is the eighteenth time I get to throw something at you. You've got about 14 seconds to run for your life."

Beast Boy sighed. "You do hate me, don't you?"

Raven blinked. "Wha- what?"

"You hate me. You're the only person in this entire tower who hates me completely. Yes, I'm annoying. Yes, I'm obnoxious. But everyone else gets over it! Why don't you? How come you're the only one who's never laughed at anything I've ever said? How come you're the one who always makes fun of me and actually meant it? How come you always shut me down? How come you . . . you . . . hate me?"

"I- I don't hate you!"

"Oh, really?"

"I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. Everyone's happy on New Year, they do the tradition thing for _fun._ Even Robin and Star got into it! You're the only one who doesn't!"

The book fell to the floor with a thud.

"I don't," Raven whispered.

"Yeah? Prove it."

She glared at him and stood up, walking over to where he stood, the mistletoe lying forgotten on the floor.

"I _will._"

And that's when she kissed him.

It was only for a split second, only a brush, but it was enough. Her eyes widened, and her powers went haywire.

_Crash!_

Beast Boy sat on the ground, dazed. When his vision cleared, he saw Raven staring at him, biting her lip. "Uh . . . sorry?"

The mirror stand he'd smashed into lay in splinters on the ground around him. In a couple seconds, he had been dragged out of Raven's room to lay groggily in the hallway.

_That was awesome,_ he thought.

"Maybe next year, you freak." Raven walked back into her room with a flourish of her cape, the door closing behind her, leaving Beast Boy alone in the dark hall.

_Yeah, next year, _he thought, _I am so doing that again next year._

And then he blacked out.

Inside her room, Raven grinned for the first time in a while.

Oh, she couldn't wait until next year.

**Hey, this is TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber!**

**First story, hope it's good enough. Btw, Happy New Year! I didn't add for Christmas, maybe later, you know?**

**Review please!**


End file.
